


Witness Protection

by d2fmeasurement



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-17 07:29:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8135531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/d2fmeasurement/pseuds/d2fmeasurement
Summary: While in witness protection, Holt and Jake start a fake relationship that turns into something real.





	

“Greg, can we talk?” Estelle asked. She looked up at Holt with a serious expression that made him nervous.

“If you’re going to ask for the recipe for my deviled eggs, you know I can’t give that to you,” he said.

“No,” she said with a laugh. “It’s about you being gay.”

He tensed up and looked around. Fortunately, no one else had arrived at the party yet to hear this conversation. 

“It’s okay,” she said. “You know none of us would ever stop being friends with you just because you’re gay, right?” 

“I’m not gay. I have a female widow who was a Sagittarius. She collected porcelain kittens.”

Estelle frowned. “Have you been closeted your whole life?” 

He thought it over and said, “Yes, I, Greg, have never been openly gay. “

“Well, that can change. You’re still young and hot. You can put yourself out there.”

Holt narrowed his eyes. He knew what Estelle looked like when she was up to something. “You already have someone in mind to set me up with, don’t you?” 

The doorbell rang. Estelle grinned. “I’ll get that,” she said. 

Holt sighed as she opened the door. “Oh, hi, Larry!” she said. Holt frowned and looked over. His fears were confirmed: Jake was standing in the doorway. “Look at that, you and Greg are both here early.” 

“I’m late, actually,” Jake said. 

“You two can just set up together outside and get to know each other,” Estelle said, grinning between them. 

 

 

“Your friend’s acting weird,” Jake said as he struggled to open a bag of chips. 

“She’s setting us up romantically,” Holt told him. “She somehow figured out I’m gay despite my perfect veneer.” 

“Why does she think I’m gay?” Jake asked. He let Holt take the bag of chips from him and open it. 

“It might be the frosted tips and the sleeveless shirts but that’s just my educated guess,” Holt told him.

“So, what’s the plan? At the end of the party you just tell her you talked to me and you’re not interested?” Jake asked.

Holt thought about it. “No, I don’t think that’s the best option.”

“Because I’m too handsome and she’d never believe that anyone would turn me down?” 

“Because she’d just keep setting me up with different guys. A staged relationship with you seems like a more optimal option,” he said. “Besides, it would give us a cover to communicate with each other privately whenever we needed to. Shhh. She’s coming outside.” 

Estelle stepped outside. “How’s it going out here?” she asked eagerly. 

“Good,” Holt said. “Larry just accepted my invitation to have dinner at my house this Friday.” He gave Estelle a little smile and said, “Thank you for inviting him.” 

 

“Is this what you’d cook if this were a real date?” Jake asked curiously as he looked down at the spaghetti Holt had served him. 

“Yes. I only know how to cook one thing,” Holt told him, sitting down across from him. 

Jake spit his food out. “Ew. I think you might actually know how to cook zero things. No disrespect.” He gulped down some wine to get rid of the taste. 

“That sounds accurate. I’m sorry for attempting to cook.” 

“It’s fine. I’m used to terrible homemade meals since Ames…” He trailed off and frowned. 

Holt looked at him sympathetically and rested a hand on his shoulder. “I’m going to order a plain pizza.” He paused and then said, “Unless you would like a topping.”

Jake grinned and said, “Look at you, busting out those date moves like offering a topping. If this were a real date, you’d be getting some.” When Holt didn’t laugh, Jake cleared his throat and said, “I’ll take pineapple. Thank you.” 

 

“...And then I got kicked out of my dormitory,” Holt said.

Jake grinned before finishing off another glass of wine. “Hey, do you have any more of this dope Merlot?” 

“I do indeed,” Holt said. He stood up, leaving Jake alone on the couch. Jake noticed the walking group standing on the street corner outside Holt’s window. 

Holt returned with a bottle of wine and started pouring glasses for the two of them. 

“Your friends are out there, pretending to do stretches,” Jake told him. 

“Those gossips,” Holt said, shaking his head but sounding a little affectionate. 

Jake leaned forward and kissed Holt. Holt was surprised, but he lightly kissed back. 

“What was that for?” Holt asked softly when Jake pulled away.

“I wouldn’t want your friends to not buy this relationship and set you up with someone else. Then it’s like you’re spending all this time with me for nothing,” Jake said. 

“Well, thank you,” Holt said. “But, spending time with you is not a burden on me.” 

Jake blinked. “Oh, wow, that was super-nice. It took me a minute to realize it because of your tone.” 

 

Jake and Holt were at a neighborhood barbecue, when Holt reached out and touched Jake’s hair. “What are you doing?” Jake asked.

“You have something in your hair,” Holt said. He smiled at Jake and said, “And I’m getting it out and being adorable.” 

Jake noticed the women watching them and said, “Right on. I guess I’ll lean in because I’m also adorable.” 

Estelle walked over and said, “I know true love when I see it. Sparks are flying.” 

Holt put his arm around Jake and said, “I don’t know about true love but we’ve been having a nice time. Thank you for setting me up with such a hot little slice.”

Jake looked up at Holt with surprise and then said, “Yeah and thanks for setting me up with such a strong stoic man who’s going to warm up and surprise me what an emotional softy he is. Eventually.”

 

As they entered Holt’s house that night, Jake said, “I can’t believe you called me a hot little slice.”

“Technically Greg called Larry a hot little slice,” Holt reminded him. His eyes flicked over Jake before he said, “It seemed like an apt description.”

Jake smiled a little. Holt looked back at him, unreadable as ever. 

“Well… I guess I’ll head up to your guest bedroom now.” 

“I guess so,” Holt said. “Good night, Jake.” 

Jake turned to go, then playfully looked back at Holt. “Are you watching me as I walk away?” 

“Of course not,” Holt lied.

 

It was weeks later. Holt and Jake had just gotten word that it was looking harder to find Figgis and no one had any idea how long it would take. 

“Despite my external cool, I’m actually really upset,” Jake said as he curled up on Holt’s couch and blinked rapidly.

“I’m also devastated,” Holt said, sitting down next to him.

“I don’t know how much longer I can do this,” Jake said. 

“I know. I know you hate Florida,” Holt said, rubbing his back.

“It’s not just that,” Jake said. “I just feel so alone.” 

“You know you’re not alone,” Holt told him. 

Jake lifted his head and nodded a little. “You’re right. I have my amazing fake boyfriend.” 

“Your fake boyfriend cares about you very much,” Holt said. 

“Really because I’ve been so worried he only likes me for my body,” Jake joked, desperate to relieve the tension a little.

“I’m sure that’s only part of why he cares about you,” Holt said.

“That was hella smooth,” Jake murmured. “If you were actually trying to score, you totally could.” 

Holt lightly kissed him. Jake started kissing back hard. 

Jake pulled away and said, “This is wrong. Even though I’m incredibly sad right now and it feels amazing and you might be the only good thing in my life for the foreseeable future.” 

“I feel similarly,” Holt said. He put a hand under Jake’s chin and said, “Despite my ambivalence, I’d like to invite you up to my room. I know I might regret it later, but right now I want you.” 

“Holy shit, you’re unbelievably smooth,” Jake murmured. “Let’s go.” 

 

Jake kissed Holt hard, pushing his body against him. They’d been kissing for a while and even though Jake was loving it, he was also desperate for more. He felt way too shy to ask Holt to touch his ass so instead he grabbed his hand and put it on him. 

Jake still half-expected Holt to chastise him for being crude, but instead he groaned and squeezed Jake’s ass hard. 

Jake moaned against Holt’s mouth. 

Holt pulled away and smiled as he ran his hand over Jake’s ass. “You’re so sensitive,” he said. 

“Nu-uh. Shut up. You are,” Jake said. After a second, he said, “Oh, you like that.” 

“Yes, it’s very cute,” Holt told him. He slid his hand into the back of Jake’s pants. 

Jake groaned and rubbed against Holt. After a second, he grinned. “Score! You’re totally hard for me.” 

“That’s how you dirty talk?” Holt asked. 

“Yeah and clearly I’m nailing it,” Jake said as he rubbed Holt’s hard-on. 

Holt kissed him and then said, “Fair enough.” He ran his hand through Jake’s hair and asked, “Do you want to suck a little cock?” 

Jake blinked. He shook his head and said, “Sorry. Hearing you say that kind of fried my brain a little bit. But, I’m good now, yes I would like to do that activity.” 

Holt pulled off his shirt, then pulled his pants down and took his dick out.

Jake excitedly put his mouth on it and flicked his tongue over the tip. He lifted his head and said, “Sorry. Dick tastes different than I expected. I was just surprised.” 

Holt tilted his head. “What do you mean dick tastes different than you expected? Peralta, have you never done this before?” 

Jake frowned. “Am I in trouble? Because I’d like to remind you I technically didn’t lie. I just omitted the truth.” 

“Why would you be in trouble?” Holt asked. “I just wish you’d said something so I could’ve made sure I’m not rushing you.” 

“I want to rush!” Jake said excitedly. “Just because I haven’t done it before doesn’t mean I don’t want to do it now. I’m super horny. I want dicks all up in all of me.” 

“You make me embarrassed to be so attracted to you,” Holt told him. 

“Thank you, sir,” Jake said. “Can I try blowing you again?” 

Holt nodded and petted Jake’s hair. 

Jake started lightly sucking his dick. After a second, he got used to the feeling and started enjoying it more. He bobbed his head as he sucked it as hard as he could. 

“Good job, Peralta,” Holt said.

Jake groaned and ran his tongue over his shaft hard. 

Holt pushed Jake’s head away. 

“What’s wrong? Am I in trouble?” 

“Please stop asking if you’re in trouble,” Holt said.

“I’m probably going to do it, like, five more times,” Jake said. 

“Are you interested in getting fucked tonight?” Holt asked him.

“God, it’s weird hearing you swear,” Jake said. “And, yes, I do want that.” 

Holt pulled Jake’s clothes off. “You have such a nice body,” he said as he kissed down his neck and chest.

Jake grinned proudly. 

Holt rolled him over and patted his ass. “I want to lick your asshole,” Hotl told him.

“Oh. Um, go for it,” Jake said. 

Holt started licking his asshole hard. Jake moaned. 

“Oh fuck,” Jake said breathily. “That feels so good, captain. Oh my God.” 

Holt pulled away, “Do you want me to do that some more or are you ready to be fingered?” 

“More of the licking,” Jake said immediately. “Please. You’re just so good at that.” 

“I know,” Holt said. He started licking Jake’s asshole hard again. 

Jake moaned. “Oh my God,” he said. “You can finger me now.” 

Holt lifted his head and slapped Jake’s ass. 

Jake squealed. “Ignore that embarrassing sound I made.”

Holt smiled and slapped his ass again. Jake made the same squeal. 

“God, you’re sexy,” Jake said. 

Holt grabbed lubricant from his dresser and rubbed it over his fingers. “This might hurt a little at first,” he told him. He started gently pushing his fingers into Jake.  
Jake groaned. 

“Does that feel alright, Peralta?” Holt asked him.

“Captain, you can use my first name when parts of you are inside me,” Jake told him. 

“And you don’t have to call me ‘Captain’,” Holt said as he pushed his fingers deep into Jake.

Jake groaned. “I know, but I’m kind of into it.” 

“So am I,” Holt admitted as he pushed his fingers in and out. 

“That feels so good,” Jake said.

“It’d feel even better if I went deeper,” Holt said as he buried his fingers all the way inside Jake. 

“Can you go any deeper?” Jake asked.

“Not with my fingers,” Holt said. 

Jake looked over his shoulder. “Amazing line. I am so excited to get fucked by you.” 

Holt slowly pulled his fingers out, then undressed and put a condom on. He flipped Jake onto his back and wrapped his legs around him. He looked down at him and said, “Peralta, before I penetrate you, I just want to say that if there was any truth to your earlier joke about being concerned that I’m only interested in your body, that couldn’t be further from the case. I wouldn’t want there to be any ambiguity about how much I truly care about you.”

Jake nodded uncomfortably and said, “Cool thanks for, um, talking about all your feelings. I, um…” He tried to say that he cared a lot about Holt but it came out in an incomprehensible murmur. 

Holt gave him a little nod and said, “I know. Are you ready?” 

Jake nodded. 

Holt started gently pushing into him. 

Jake gasped.

“That’s not hurting you too much, is it, babe?” Holt asked.

“I’m good,” Jake said, grinning excitedly at being called babe. 

Holt pushed deep into him. 

Jake moaned and writhed. “Oh my God, has anyone ever told you that your dick is like a magic happiness plug?” 

“Of course they haven’t,” Holt said as he started fucking him a little harder. “But, thank you.” 

Jake dug his fingers into Holt hard as he moaned. “It feels so good,” he shouted. 

Holt grinned down at him and stopped moving inside him. 

“Hey, you stopped. That’s not cool,” he said. 

“Oh, did you want me to keep fucking you?” Holt asked. 

“Obviously,” Jake said in a little whine.

“Say please,” Holt said.

Jake moaned. “Captain, please keep fucking me.” 

Holt pushed into him hard. Jake moaned loudly and rocked his hips back and forth against Holt. 

Jake arched his back and moaned as he came. “Wow. Oh my God.” 

Holt pushed into him a couple more times before he came. He slowly pulled out and threw out the condom. 

“I can’t believe how good that feels,” he said as he caught his breath. 

Holt returned to the bed and pulled Jake close. “Yes.” He petted Jake’s hair lovingly. “Estelle truly has a gift for setting people up.”


End file.
